Goodbye to you
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: A song fic to Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch. Riku wants to stay with Sora even though Sora wants it ended. RikuSora. Hints of RikuKairi. Warning!: Character death!


Goodbye to You.

Music by Michelle Branch

Of all the things I've believed in

I just want to get it over with

Tears form behind my eyes

But I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by

Sora looked away from the devastated look on Riku's face. He couldn't bare to look at him. A slight pain went through his bottom lip as he bit it tightly. "I'm sorry... I'm needed there... And... I know..."

"What do you mean? 'You know?''' Riku asked, scooting towards to the boy who had redressed himself after their sensual meeting.

I've been searching deep down in my soul

Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old

It feels like I'm starting all over again

The last three years were just pretend

And I said,

"You... You've been cheating on me...With Kairi..." Sora roughly wiped at his tears when he saw Riku open his mouth to protest. "No! Don't even TRY to deny it! I SAW you!... I saw you the very first time..." He whispered, clutching his arms. "I thought it was just a one time thing! But it happened over and over again! I stayed because I wanted to be with you!" He screamed at the older teen.

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

The spiky haired boy grabbed his bag and headed for the door of the hotel of the Second District. "I'm sorry Riku..."

I still get lost in your eyes

And it seems that I can't live a day without you

Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away

To a place where I am blinded by the light

But it's not right

His wrist was grabbed and he was spun back around into the bare chest of his ex-lover. Sora let out a shaky breath and looked up into the aqua eyes staring intently down at him. "R-Riku...Please... Let me leave... the king needs me... And Kairi wants you... What we have is.. it's taboo.."

"Then let it be taboo!" Riku growled before pulling Sora into a kiss.

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time

I want what's yours and I want what's mine

I want you

But I'm not giving in this time

"...Nnng!" Sora forced himself away, he couldn't stop the tears. "You know... You know I would do anything so we could be together... But you don't love me... Maybe you do, but it will never work. I really am sorry..."

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Sora ran out of the hotel room, covering his eyes and supressing a sob.

And when the stars fall

I will lie awake

You're my shooting star..

"Kkkh!!" Sora's eyes widened as he felt a shooting pain through his stomach. He looked down to his gut to see the end of a blade sticking out of it, as soon as it was there it was roughly pulled out.

Looking behind him he saw a Nobody running away to kill something or someone else. He dropped to his knee's on the bloody and dark battle field.. His knee's collapsed from beneath him and he was sprawled out on the cold ground.

Sora looked weakly up to the sky and smiled. A single star was sparkling in the sky. "Goodbye... Riku..." He mumbled, before taking his last breath, the Kingdom Key dissipating from his tight clutch.

"Riku... We have a message from the king. Do you think Sora may be coming back?" Kairi said, handing an envelope to her husband with a red mouse head on it.

The silver haired man took the paper and started opening it. "I don't know. It would be nice if he could.. We haven't seen him in what? 4 years?" Riku then sighed, remembering their parting conversation.

He finished opening the letter. The contents were... Not what he wanted to hear. He read and re-read them, over and over again. Was it true?

Letter slipping from his hand to the floor, emotionlessly Riku started walking out the door. "I'm going outside..." He stared blankly ahead.

"Riku?"

Once on the the beach, reality set in. Riku collapsed to his knee's. "Sora... Sora!... SORA!!!!!"

Fin.

There's a sequel! Don't worry! It's not a song fic though.. Just look out for a story called "Just trying to be cute."


End file.
